moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Submarine/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *United Artists Entertainment from Transamerican Corporation *Apple Films Present *A King Features Production *"The Beatles" *"Yellow Submarine" *Starring: Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band *From an original story by: Lee Minoff *Based upon a song by: John Lennon and Paul McCartney *Screenplay by: Lee Minoff and Al Brodax, Jack Mendelsohn and Erich Segal *Written by: Roger McGough *Animation Directors: Jack Stokes and Robert Balser *Additional Sequence Director: Edrich Radage *Live Action Sequence Director: Dennis Abey, Al Brodax *Live Action Continuity: Renee Glynne *Voices: Paul Angelis, Peter Batten, John Clive, Dick Emery, George Harrison, Geoff Hughes, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Lance Percival, Ringo Starr *Animation: Alan Ball, Reg Lodge, Tom Halley, Dave Livesey, Duane Crowther, Rich Cox, Cam Ford, Mike Pocock, Geoff Loynes, Mike Stewart, Malcolm Draper, Ted Percival, Lawrence Moorcroft, Dennis Hunt, Chris Caunter (Special Effects), Arthur Humberstone, Anne Jolliffe, Tony Cuthbert, Paul Driessen, Hester Coblentz, Dick Horne, John Challis, Dane Jackson, Geoff Collins, Gerry Potterton, Norm Drew, Terry Moesker, Clive A. Smith, Jim Hlitz *Assistant Animation: Mark Kausler, Kimie Calvert, Robert Alvarez *Inbetween Artist: Russ Mooney *Animation Clean-Up: Ted Lewis (Supervisor), Christopher Miles, Ian Cowan, Richard Dalkin, Ray Newman *Cel Painter: Ted Powell *Trace and Paint Supervisors: Helen Jones, Corona Maher, Janet Hosie, Margaret Geddes, Jenny Brisbane, Susan Brown, Susan Gibbons *Background Supervisors: Alison De Vere, Millcent McMillan *Design: Jon Cramer, Dick Sawyer *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Ray Aragon, Peter Arthy, Jack Daniels, Alan Grey, Ted Pettingal, Gill Potter *Background Artists: Arthur Button, Caird Green, David Elvin, Muriel Jennings, Martina Selway, Malcolm Dakin, Claire Greenford, Jenny Aldridge, Paul Francis, Ian Gordon *Editor: Brian J. Bishop *Sound Effects: Doug Smith *Dubbing Editors: Donald Cohen, Ken Rolls *Assistant Dubbing Editor: Geoffrey Mackrill *Dubbing Mixer: Hugh Strain *Camera Operators: John Williams, Richard Wodynski, Bev Roberts, Graham Orrin, Malcolm Bubb, Rex Neville, Alan Foster, Malcolm Livesey, Ian Letts, Sheldon Elbourne, Tony Haines *Administration: Peter Franklin *Assistant: Norman Kauffman *Production Assistant: Sally Hyman *"The Beatles" Private Assistant: Mal Evans *Assistant Editor: Torquil Stewart *Color by DeLuxe *Westrex Recording System *Production Supervisor: John Coates *Produced at the Studio of: T.V.C. London, London, England *Associate Producer: Mary Ellen Stewart *Production Co-Ordinator: Abe Goodman *© Copyright MCMLXVIII The Hearest Corporation (King Features Syndicate Division) and Subafilms, Inc. · All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 21861 Motion Picture Association of America *Musical Director: George Martin *Art Director: Heinz Edelmann *Matte Artist: Jeremy Hume *Special Sequences: Charles Jenkins *Produced by: Al Brodax *Directed by: George Dunning Ending Titltes *Released thru United Artists 1998 Re-issue Opening Credits *Apple Films Present *A King Features Production *"The Beatles" *"Yellow Submarine" *Starring: Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band *From an original story by: Lee Minoff *Based upon a song by: John Lennon and Paul McCartney *Screenplay by: Lee Minoff and Al Brodax, Jack Mendelsohn and Erich Segal *Written by: Roger McGough *Animation Directors: Jack Stokes and Robert Balser *Additional Sequence Director: Edrich Radage *Live Action Sequence Director: Dennis Abey, Al Brodax *Live Action Continuity: Renee Glynne *Voices: Paul Angelis, Peter Batten, John Clive, Dick Emery, George Harrison, Geoff Hughes, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Lance Percival, Ringo Starr *Animation: Alan Ball, Reg Lodge, Tom Halley, Dave Livesey, Duane Crowther, Rich Cox, Cam Ford, Mike Pocock, Geoff Loynes, Mike Stewart, Malcolm Draper, Ted Percival, Lawrence Moorcroft, Dennis Hunt, Chris Caunter (Special Effects), Arthur Humberstone, Anne Jolliffe, Tony Cuthbert, Paul Driessen, Hester Coblentz, Dick Horne, John Challis, Dane Jackson, Geoff Collins, Gerry Potterton, Norm Drew, Terry Moesker, Clive A. Smith, Jim Hlitz *Assistant Animation: Mark Kausler, Kimie Calvert, Robert Alvarez *Inbetween Artist: Russ Mooney *Animation Clean-Up: Ted Lewis (Supervisor), Christopher Miles, Ian Cowan, Richard Dalkin, Ray Newman *Cel Painter: Ted Powell *Trace and Paint Supervisors: Helen Jones, Corona Maher, Janet Hosie, Margaret Geddes, Jenny Brisbane, Susan Brown, Susan Gibbons *Background Supervisors: Alison De Vere, Millcent McMillan *Design: Jon Cramer, Dick Sawyer *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Ray Aragon, Peter Arthy, Jack Daniels, Alan Grey, Ted Pettingal, Gill Potter *Background Artists: Arthur Button, Caird Green, David Elvin, Muriel Jennings, Martina Selway, Malcolm Dakin, Claire Greenford, Jenny Aldridge, Paul Francis, Ian Gordon *Editor: Brian J. Bishop *Sound Effects: Doug Smith *Dubbing Editors: Donald Cohen, Ken Rolls *Assistant Dubbing Editor: Geoffrey Mackrill *Dubbing Mixer: Hugh Strain *Camera Operators: John Williams, Richard Wodynski, Bev Roberts, Graham Orrin, Malcolm Bubb, Rex Neville, Alan Foster, Malcolm Livesey, Ian Letts, Sheldon Elbourne, Tony Haines *Administration: Peter Franklin *Assistant: Norman Kauffman *Production Assistant: Sally Hyman *"The Beatles" Private Assistant: Mal Evans *Assistant Editor: Torquil Stewart *Color by DeLuxe *Westrex Recording System *Production Supervisor: John Coates *Produced at the Studio of: T.V.C. London, London, England *Associate Producer: Mary Ellen Stewart *Production Co-Ordinator: Abe Goodman *© Copyright MCMLXVIII The Hearest Corporation (King Features Syndicate Division) and Subafilms, Inc. · All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 21861 Motion Picture Association of America *Musical Director: George Martin *Art Director: Heinz Edelmann *Matte Artist: Jeremy Hume *Special Sequences: Charles Jenkins *Produced by: Al Brodax *Directed by: George Dunning Ending Credits *Photochemical Preservation and Restoration of 1968 Original Materials: Triage Archival Restoration Services, Inc. *Photochemical Restoration and Preservation and Digital Picture Restoration Supervisor: Paul Rutan Jr. *Photochemical Continutiy: Paul Rutan III *Photochemical Grading: Sharol Olson *4K Film Scanning: Pixel PERCEPTION *Digital Imaging: Christopher Dusendschon *Digital Restoration: Eque Inc. · Rayan Raghuram Founder of Eque Inc. *Note: Due to the delicate nature of this hand drawn artwork, no automated software was used in the Digital clean up of the restored photochemical elements used for scanning. All Digital clean up was done by hand, frame by frame. *Digital Restoration Supervisor, Colour Consultant and Digital Continuity: Paul Rutan Jr. *Digital Restoration, Digital Colourist, Digital Artist and Digital Continuity: Randy Walker *Digital Restoration: Kiran Jagtap and Team *DCP/HDCAM SR: Eque Inc. *DCP Mastering: Donovan Kovacs *Restoration Consultants: John Coates, Bob Balser *In memory of Anthony Munroe 1964 to 2011 *Songs & Score Re-mixed at: Abbey Road Studios, London *Music Mix Engineer: Peter Cobbin *Assisted by: Guy Massey, Sam Okell *Technical Supervision: Gareth Bowsher *Digital Restoration: Simon Gibson, Peter Mew *Music Post Production: Sam Okell *Project Coordinators: Allan Rouse, Jonathan Smith *Original Music Producer: George Martin *Original Music Recording Engineer: Geoff Emerick *Sound Restoration by: POP *Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Ted Hall *Assistant Sound Engineer: Shane T. Keller *6 Track Digital Print Mastering Mixers: Mike Minkler, Ted Hall, Peter Cobbin *This motion picture is a work of fiction and the events depicted in this motion picture are fictitious. However, some of the characters portrayed are based upon actual persons. Any similarity to the name, character or history of any other person, living or dead, or any actual event is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *© 1968 Subafilms Ltd. · All Rights Reserved *Subafilms Ltd. and The Hearest Corporation are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos *Apple Corps Ltd. Category:Credits